Strip
by cib-03
Summary: Ana is a stripper one night she meets Christian at her work. What will happen after she gives him a lap dance. I know short summary but i suck at them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

APOV

She was sitting in front of her mirror next to her best friend's Kate. She is putting the finishing touches on her make up. Kate

is on stage and she is up next. She let out a frustrated sigh this job isn't what she wanted to do but it paid the bills. Her

boss came in right when Kate walked into the dressing room.

"Hey girls. I have a question for you two?" Kate and I looked at each other confused.

"Go ahead Tommy." Kate sat down next to me checking out her make-up.

"Ok well see we are going to have a hug party coming in tonight. They want the best for the party you two. I will

have the other girls take your time on the stage." I let out a sigh looking over at Kate. This is our job after all even though

we don't like it much but it pays really well.

"Is it only going to be us." Tommy shook his head.

"No I am going to have Tammy join you guys." Kate looks over at me looking to see what I would say.

"How many guys will there be?" Tommy let out a sigh.

"That I don't know. If we need more girls then I'll bring them in. All I know is that this guys has a lot of money. I know you

guys are always looking for more money and all. So what do you guys say?" I look over at Kate. All she does is shrug her

shoulders.

"Ok fine we'll do it. But I swear to god if what happens last time happens again. I will kick some ones ass." I hear Kate

laugh at what I said.

"I will they have security and so do we I promise that nothing is going to happen." I shake my head at him.

"Ok when do we need to be ready and do have to wear something special for this?" Tommy looks at me and smiles.

"All black bra and panties. Thigh high stockings with garter belts." Kate and I both roll are eyes at him.

"What about shoes?" Kate asks while standing to grab her outfit.

"Black." Tommy laughs while walking out of the room. Kate and I start getting ready when Tammy walks in to get ready

too.

"So this guy has a lot of money?" Tammy asks while pulling her stockings up her leg.

"That's what Tommy said. I just hope they aren't like the last guys that we had to deal with." Kate stated while throwing on

her robe. Just as Tammy and I put are robes on Tommy walks into the room.

"Ok girls the guys are in the VIP room now. It looks like there is ten guys and one on the way. So I will have girls working

the pool while you guys work the guys. The security is all ready in place. So are you guys ready?" We look at each other and

nodded are heads. We follow him out of the dressing room towards the VIP lounge. I look around and notice the club is packed

tonight. Man this guy must have a lot of money because Tommy never pulls his best girls off the floor on a night like this. We

walk into the VIP lounge I see Sara and Vicky on the poles already. All the guys are there throwing money at them. Tommy

walks in first with as we follow him. He walks up to a guys that is tall and muscular with curly blonde hair.

"Oh I want to give him a lap dance first." I hear Kate whisper to me. I laugh and roll my eyes at her. Tommy and the guy start

walking toward us.

"Mr. Grey these are my best girls. They are the ones that will be doing the lap dances. Here are the prices and the room

if you want privacy is right there." Tommy hand him a card and points toward the doors that we do the lap dances in.

"Privacy for what?" A guy asked will eyeing me up and down.

"Just a lap dance nothing else. If you don't understand I will have my guys kick you out. I don't care how much you are

paying . My girls safety is my number one concern." nods his head while looking at his friend.

"Believe me. My friends will behave other wise I will kick them out." Tommy noddies his head.

"Ok then. I'll leave you guys to it." Tommy shakes his hand again and walks out.

"So can I get a lap dance from you?" I hear Mr. Grey ask Kate. She smiles at me and winks.

"Sure." He pays the security guy at the door of the room. They walk into one of the rooms.

"Hey how about we go into one of the rooms and you give me a lap dance." I turn to one of the guys.

"Sure." He pays and we walk over to a room.

CPOV

I can't believe that I agreed to Elliot that I would go to this party. I let out a sigh when Taylor pulls up to a strip club. God

what did I get myself into. I hate strip clubs because the girls don't know boundaries. I get out and walk in look for the VIP

lounge that Elliot said we would be in. We walk to the door and walk in to find 7 guys watching girls on the pole. I don't

see my brother anywhere. I let out a sigh while walking up to the bar. I get my drink right when my brother comes out

of a room with a blonde stripper. I roll my eyes he was getting a lap dance. He sees me and walks up to me while the

stripper takes another guy into the room.

"Hey you made it." He claps me on my back.

"I told you I would." I say while taking a drink. Elliot just shakes his head at me while looking at the girls on the pole.

"I think I'll buy you a lap dance." I look at my brother with a glare.

"Elliot no." Elliot grins at me. Just then another door opens one of my brothers friends walk out. I felt a jolt go through

me when I see the stripper walk out behind him. She had shoulder length brown hair. She wasn't very tall she was

wearing black bra and panties. She had a garter belt holding up her thigh high stockings. She finally looked up and I

was met with the blues eyes I have ever seen. I hear my brother chuckling next to me.

"What are you laughing about?" I ask never taking my eyes off her. She looks around waiting for the next guy that wants

a lap dance from her. All the guys were still looking at the stage with the girls on the poles.

"Your jaw is on the floor brother." I glare at him again.

"Dude ever since she walked out of the room. You have watched her. Why don't you go up and get a lap dance from

her. It's all ready paid for by yours truly." I roll my eyes.

"Thanks but no thanks." I put my glass down on the bar singling for another.

"Well you see. She is paid for which means no other guy can get a lap dance from her until you do. Which sucks for her

then she won't get as much money as the rest of the girls." I glare at my brother. I for some odd reason don't want her

to do another lap dance on anyone other than me.

"Hey I am just saying she is paid for and the other girls all girls already did two lap dances. It's not fair to her so go." I down

my drink and once again glare at my brother. I start walking toward her. She looks at me I see that she is nerves.

"Hi. So I guess I am up next." She smiles at me. She grabs my hand and pulls me into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

APOV

I come out of the room after my lap dance. I am told that someone has paid for a lap dance. I stand by my door waiting

for my next guy but no one is coming up. I notice that Kate and Tammy have already done two lap dances. I look over

at the bar there stands a guy. He has copper hair that is flopping every where. He is stare at me with intense gray eyes.

I see that he is talking to Mr. Grey he downs his drink then starts walking my way. I tense up god the way he walks toward

me like he is on a mission. I hope he is and isn't my next lap dance. He stops right in front of me smiling at me.

"Hi. So I guess I am up next." I smile up to him grabbing his hand pulling him into my room. I walk him to the chair that's in

the middle of the room. Once he is in front of the chair I lightly push him on the shoulder so he sits down.

"So I have some rules that you need to follow." He looks up at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"What rules would that be?" I smile down at him.

"Well no touching. I will warn you if you do. If you do it a second time the dance it done. You must remain seated at all

times. Last but not lease have fun." When I look at him he has a cocky smile on his face.

"Ok I think I can do those rules. I have some rules to." I look at him curious. This is the first time that anyone has told

me that they have rules.

"Umm ok what are your rules?" I hear him take a deep breath.

"Don't touch my chest or my back." I smile at him while I put my hands on his shoulders. I feel him tense when I do this.

"I can do that. Where my hands are is that ok?" I see him nod his head at me. I take my hands off his shoulders to walk

over toward the stereo in the room. I put on my favorite song that I like to do for lap dances. I press pay and turn around

start walking toward him. I see him sitting up in the chair. The song **Closer by Nine Inch Nails** starts play when I stopped

in front of him. I put my hands on his shoulders I feel him tense a bit. I straddle his legs and slowly lower myself on

to him. When I am on him I start grinding my hips in to him. I hear him grip the legs of the chair when I start doing that.

I raise a bit up so my boobs are in his face. I lightly rub them on his face. I step back a little and turn around so my

backside is what he sees. I put my hands on his thighs lean against his shoulder chest area. I start moving my hips against

his groin area. I can hear his breath hitch when I do this. I start working myself down so I am kneeling in between his leg.

I turn around so I am facing him looking up at him. I notice his eyes are a darker gray. I slowly start making my way up his

body. My face stops right at his groin area and notice that there was a bulge in his pants. I lightly nip at his pants near that

bulge. I smile at the sharp in take that I hear him take. I slowly make it up the rest of his body. When I get up to his face

I put my arms around his neck and once again slowly grind into his already bulge in his paints. I let go of his neck and

put my hands on his knees leaning back rocking my hips to the beat of the song. I look at him biting my lip when I do I

feel his hip push up against my sex. I was watching him so intensely that I didn't notice that his hands went to my hips.

He was gripping my hips I let go of his knees and grip his upper arm. I lean farther back letting him hold me while I grind

on him faster. I feel him push up in my sex again I let out a soft moan. I feel his hand going up my back when I feel his

hand on the clasp on my bra I hear a knock on the door. I stop and notice that there was no music playing any more. I

look at him and give him a small smile. I have never done that before. I stand up and his hands drop to his side. I see that

he is trying to control his breathing. I am trying to do the same thing.

"Umm it looks like our time is up?" I see him stand and adjust himself. He looks me up and down with a cocky smile on his

face. Something about this guy makes me lose myself which can't happen.

"I'll walk you to the door." I notice that he isn't following me to the door. When I notice this I stopped turning toward him.

"What if I pay for the rest of your night. Then we can get out of here?" I look at him shocked.

"Look mister. All I do is dance. Yes I got carried away which normally doesn't happen. But one thing is I will not get out

of here so we can go back to your place. I don't sleep around so thanks but no thanks. Now get out." I walk over to the

door and open it. I look back and glare at him while holding the door open.

CPOV

I stand there shocked that she just yelled at me. No one and I mean no one has ever yelled at me like that. I can't believe

that she thinks that I just wanted to take her home and fuck her. Well I did but I just wanted to get to know this girl who

just almost got me to cum in my paints. I got lost in the moment. She had total control and I normally don't

let that happen. All I want to do is put over my knee and spank her ass.

"Get out or I'll get security to do it." I look at her surprised at her.

"Look..." I was cut off by her.

"Safe it and get out." I let out a frustrated sigh while running my hand through my hair. I walk pass her but stop right outside

the door turn and look at her.

"Look I am sorry that's not what I meant." I see her eyes soften a bit but then the coldness goes right back up. I walk up

to the bar getting a drink. I hear a door slam behind me.

"Dude what the hell did you do. She looks pissed." I glare over at my brother.

"It was a total misunderstanding." I hear my brother chuckle.

"Sure it was. Well I can see she gives a good lap dance. I have notice you adjust yourself a few times since you have come

out of the room." I down my drink throw some money down.

"Yeah she does a good job." I see my brother's friend smile while looking at the door. I have this urge to punch him. I walk

up the security the one I notice that everyone pays him before they go into the rooms.

"How much would I have to pay so she doesn't have to do another lap dance tonight?" The security guy chuckles at me.

"More than you can afford." I glare at him.

"How much?" He smiles at me.

"A round $2,000." I chuckle at him while look at Taylor. He starts walking toward me.

"Taylor give this man $5,000." I smile turn and walk out of the club. I get to the car and wait for Taylor to get in.

APOV

I slam the door shut when I see him walk away. I start pacing who does he think he is. Yes if someone wouldn't knocked

on the door god knows what might happen. That doesn't give him the right to think that I'll just give it up to him. I pace a little

bit more and let out a few breaths. I walk over to the door to see who the next guy is. When I open the door there isn't anyone

there. I wait by my door but no one comes to me. I look over to Jose we make eye contact. He nods his head for me to come

over to him.

"Hey Jose whats up." I look around and notice that Tammy and Kate are taking in guys right and left.

"Well you are paid for. So the rest of the night you can go home or go back on the stage on the main floor." I look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Just then Tommy came into the room. He looks around when he spots me he walks over to me.

"So Ana it looks like the rest of the night your off." I look at Tommy like he has two heads.

"Tommy what do you mean?" He laughs at me.

"Well Christian Grey paid so you didn't have to work the rest of the night. Oh and he asked for me to give this well not him

but his security guy did." He handed me an envelope. I take it from and walk into the room that won't be used any more tonight.

I shut the door go over to the chair and sit down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

APOV

I look at the envelope in my hands turn it over a few times in my hands. I finally open it to see some money and a note. I count

the money there is $1,000.00 in the envelope. I am shocked at what I see. I pull out the note that is there to.

_I didn't get to leave a tip. Thank you for recpecting my boundaries. I am sorry for the miss understanding._

_._

I laugh at the note. Misunderstanding is that what he thinks that was. He asked to pay for the rest of the night so we can get

out of here. I shake my head as I stand up. The tip helped but I am still pissed that he would think I would just leave with him.

I don't do that. I know some of the girls here do it but I don't. I open up the door to see Kate standing by the bar next to .

I walk up to her. She turns towards me and smiles at me.

"Hey how is your night going?" I smile at her. I show her the envelope she looks in and looks shocked.

"Oh my god. How many lap dances did you do?" I laugh at her.

"One." He eyes grow bigger.

"Are you kidding me. I have done 5 and only have $500. You lucky son of a bitch." I laugh at her.

"Also I am done for the night so I'll see you later." Kate looks even more shocked.

"Umm ok. Call me tomorrow we'll do something. You know since we don't have school or work." I nod my head while walking

away from her. I walk up to Jose.

"Hey can you walk me out in a bit." Jose smiles at me.

"Of course Ana. Come get me when you changed." I head back to the dressing room. I quickly change my clothes grab my

stuff. I walk to where Jose is standing. Another security guy takes his spot.

"You ready Ana?" I nod my head. We walk out of the club. When we get to my car I turn around and look at Jose.

"Thanks for walking me out. Ever since." I look down.

"Hey Ana. Its ok I don't have a problem doing it. You know since it is my job." I smile up at him. Jose has become Kate and I's

friend since we started working here 4 years ago. He goes to the same college as us we found out when we bumped into him

on campus.

"Still thank you. You have a good night make sure Kate is ok for the rest of the night." Jose laughs at me.

"Oh believe me Ana I think she will be ok. paid for the rest of her night so he could talk to her. I think she will be just

fine." I laugh. I am not surprised by this at all.

"Well either way." I give Jose a hug and get in my car. I start it and start driving toward my apartment.

CPOV

I have Taylor wait to see if she leaves. I didn't even get her name. The owner said it was against his rules. I chuckle it's not

like I couldn't find out. I have Taylor already on it but I was hoping that he would just tell me. I finally see her leave but she

is with the one that I gave the money to. Maybe he is making sure she gets to her car safely. They stand there talking for a

bit. She gives him a hug I fell my blood go cold. I see the guy walk back into the club when she drives away. I sigh a sigh

of relieve.

"Taylor we can go now." Taylor drives us back to Escala. He parks the car he get out and opens the door for me. We walk

to the elevator he punches in the numbers. When the door opens we step off.

"Taylor I want to know her name by tomorrow morning." He stops and looks at me.

"Sir." I walk away from him into the great hall. I feel antsy now she is in my mind since I have left the club. I walk into

my study to throw myself into work. I have worked for over a little 2 hours and she is still in my head. I am not getting

anything done. I look at the clock and notice that its 2:30 am. I decided to see if I can get any sleep tonight. I walk into my

bedroom and strip down to my boxers and climb into bed. As soon as I close my eyes I see her and feel her grinding on me.

I wake up looking over at my alarm clock it reads 9 am. I sit up I have never slept this late before. I didn't have a nightmare

either which I am happy for. I get up pulling on sweatpants and a wife beater. I head to the kitchen to see Gail there.

"Good Morning would you like anything?" she asks me while I am sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Morning Gail I would like some fruit and coffee." She smiles at me while getting me coffee. I hear Taylor clear his throat.

"Taylor." I look over at him

"Mr. Grey I have what you were asking for. I even ran a background check on her for you." I smile at him.

"Thank you Taylor." He hands me the papers. He smiles at Gail before he leaves the room. I start reading the papers when

Gail puts the fruit in front of me.

"Will that be all?" I nod my head not even looking up at her. I look at the first page of all the employes that work at

Black Lace. Her name is Anastasia Rose Steele. Very pretty name for a beautiful girl. He flips to the background check.

**Anastasia Rose Steele**

**DOB: Sept 10, 1989, Montesano, WA**

**Father: Franklin A. Lambert**

**DOB: Sept. 1 1969, Deceased Sept. 11, 1989**

**Mother: Carla May Wilks Adams  
><strong>** DOB: July 18,1970  
><strong>** m Frank Lambert  
><strong>** - March 1, 1989, widowed Sep 11, 1989  
><strong>**m Raymond Steele  
><strong>**- June 6, 1990 Divorced July 12, 2006  
><strong>**m Stephen M. Morton  
><strong>**- August 16, 2006, Divorced January 31, 2007  
><strong>**m Robbin (Bob) Adams  
><strong>**- April 6, 2009**

**Employment: Black Lace**

**Occupation: undergraduate Student  
><strong>**WSU Vancouver College of Liberal Arts  
><strong>**- English Major**

**GPA: 4.0**

Taylor just ran a small background check I'll get Welch to do another background check on her on Monday.

I still feel on edge and I don't have a submissive now. I need to do something.

"Taylor." I hear him enter the room.

"Sir" I stand up looking at him.

"I want to go for a run. Give me 5 mins." Taylor nods and walks out of the room while I walk to my bedroom

to get ready.

APOV

I wake up roll over to see that its 9:30 am. I stretch and grab my phone. I find Kate's number in my phone.

**Are you awake?** I put my phone down and go to the bathroom. After I brush my hair and teeth I hear my

phone go off. I grab my phone to see that Kate text back.

**Ugh to early** I laugh at her response.

**Lunch?** I send back to her knowing that she will go back to sleep.

**Sure how about the deli place. Say about 12:30**.

**Sounds good to me.** I put my phone down. I have 2 hours to kill I am not tired so going back to sleep is

out of the question. I decided on a run. I quickly get changed into my jogging shorts and tank top. Throw

my hair up in a bun on top of my head. I step out of my building and put my ear buds into my ears.

I run my normal route into the park that isn't that far from my building. About 30 mins into my run I stop

at a water fountain to get a drink. When I stand up to start running again I see him running toward me.

Oh great is all I think. I put my ear buds back and start running hope fully he doesn't see. When I am

about to pass him he looks up. He stops dead in his tracks while I keep running pass him. I think

I hear someone say something but I just keep running. I feel a hand grab my arm. Without thinking about

it I grab the person's hand and forearm use my weight and toss the person in front. The person lands flat on

his back. I look down and notice its him. I feel another pair of hand grab my arms. I stomp my foot on top

of the person who has held of me. I feel his grip losing I bring my elbow in to that persons gut. The person's

grip let's go of me all the way. I turn around and notice its the guy that was running with him. I pull my ear buds

out of my ears. He stands up from the ground and looks at me.

"What was that for?" He asks me.

"Well you grabbed me. I don't know you and even if I did it I would have done the same thing. You shouldn't

should grab someone from behind." He brushes himself off and glares at me.

"I told you to stop." I held up my ear buds.

"Sorry was listening to music. What do you want?" The other guys is now standing next to him.

"I wanted to say sorry again." I glare at him.

"You said it once now twice. I get the hint your sorry. Now can you leave me alone?" He chuckles a little.

"My name is Christian by the way." I glare at him.

"Ok so you told me your name. I didn't ask for it." He just stands there looking me up and down. I try to cover

myself a bit. I know he has seen me in next to nothing but now his look is making me feel like I have

nothing on.

"You know when someone tells you their name normally you says yours back." I let out a laugh at this.

"I didn't ask for it." He lets out a chuckle.

"You are a feisty one." I roll my eyes at him. I notice his face changes a bit almost dark. His eyes

turn a darker grey. I just stand there biting my lip which I do when I am nervous about something.

"Don't do that." I look at him curious.

"Do what?" he laughs and shakes his head.

"Nevermind. As much as I liked this chat we had. I need to finish my run. I hope to so you again." With

that he turns around and starts running away from me. I just stand there for a minute. What just happen

is all I could think. I put my ear buds back in my ears and start running back toward my building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update this story. Life has gotten in the way of writing. I will try not to let this happen again.  
>Please leave reviews they keep me going. Thanks enjoy<strong>

Chapter 4

APOV

I got back to my building and quickly jumped into the shower. I brushed out my hair deciding to pull it up in a high

pony tail. I applied light make-up on and walked into my walk in closet. I decided on a red and black sun dress with

red wedges. I look at my clock and notice that it was 12:15 pm. I grab my purse and summer jacket walked out the

door. I parked right when it turned 12:30pm when I step out of my car I see Kate pulling up too.

"Hey sweetie. How did you sleep?" I ask Kate when she walks up to me to hug me. She is wearing a white sun dress

with denim jacket over it with her hair down. With her white sunglasses on top of her head holding her hair out of her

face.

"I slept just fine." She stated while pulling away out of the hug. I look at her questionable.

"Don't give me that look Ana." She stated while walking toward the deli and opening the door.

"What look are you talking about?" Kate looks at me through slanted eyes.

"You know what look. Like you think I didn't really sleep at all. I did by myself thank you very much." Kate turned

back toward back around. We got to the counter and put our order in. We walked to a table to wait for our food.

"So you didn't go home with ?" Kate rolled her eyes at me.

"No I didn't go home with him and he didn't go home with me." I look at her trying to figure out if she was telling the

truth or not.

"You know I can just ask Jose right." Kate let out a sigh when I said this.

"All he is going to say is that. We talked I changed and he walked me to my car. I left him there and went home."

I nodded my head at her.

"So did you get a number?" Kate smiled up at me.

"Well of course I did. Come on he is really hot why wouldn't I get his number." I let out a laugh at my friend.

"True. Well are you going to call him." Just when I asked that I hear her phone vibrate. She looks down and smiles.

"Well I guess that answers my question." I say with a laugh. She rolls her eyes at me and smiles.

"We have been texting for about an hour now. He just asked if I would like to go out with him tonight." She looks at me

while smiling at me.

"Did you say yes?" She nods her head at me. Just then are food came. We started eating and talking about anything

and everything. Kate decided to grill me now.

"So Ana what about the other Mr. Grey." I roll my eyes.

"What about him Kate?" she lets out a giggle.

"Well lets see he pays for you not to give any other lap dances. So did you leave with him." I let out a little laugh.

"Not a chance. When I got done with my lap dance with him. He asked if he paid for the rest of the night then

we could get out of there. So I flipped out on him. For him to think that I would just leave with him pissed me off.

Yes I just gave him a lap dance but doesn't mean that I will have sex with him. Next thing I know am paid for with

the tip you saw. I asked Jose to walk me to my car then went home." Kate looked at me shocked at what I said.

"Wow sorry Ana." I laugh thinking about this morning.

"It's fine I knocked him on his ass this morning." Kate stop eating when I said that.

"What do you mean." I smiled at her. While taking a bit of my sandwich.

"Well I went for my run. I saw him running toward me but acted like I didn't see him. Well I didn't realize that he came

up behind to get my attention. I grabbed his hand and flipped him on his back." Kate started laughing when I said this.

"Oh my god I wish I would have seen that." I start laughing with her. We finish are lunch and head out. We hug when we

get to my car.

"Have fun tonight. I want details." Kate laughs and shakes her head.

"Will do Ana see you later." I get into my car and start do so errands that need doing.

CPOV

I am just getting out of my bedroom when Taylor tells me that my brother is here. I look to see my brother eating

and egg sandwich that Gail made for him.

"Elliot what are you doing here?" I ask while sitting down next to him. Gail put an egg sandwich in front of me.

"I came by to see if you have plans today. I was wondering if you wan to go hangout today." I shake my head at

my brother.

"What do you want to do." I look over and see a smile on his face.

"How about she shoot a game of pool?" I nod my head.

"Fine let me finish eating." I see him nod his head. I finish eating and walk into what he likes to call the ball room.

"So you paid for the rest of the night for that stripper?" I shake my head at my brother.

"Yes for the misunderstand that we had. I felt bad for it so I paid for the rest of her night. I also gave her $1,000 tip.

Why do you ask?" I asked him

"Her friend Kate told me I was just curious." He stated while shrugging his shoulders.

"So that's why you came here." I bend down and break the balls up. He shakes his head at me.

"Nope I just wanted to hang out with you. It's been awhile that's all really." I nod my head while I lined up another shot.

"Sorry work has been crazy. Oh hey I might need remodeling done to a new place I just bought." He looks up at me

and smiles at me.

"What did you buy now." I miss my shot so Elliot lines up his shot.

"SIP." He looks up confused

"What is that?" I laugh at him

"It's a publishing house." Elliot stops and looks at me.

"Why would you buy a publishing house?" I shrug at him.

"Because it has money there. So I bought it but I need it to get a face lift." Elliot nods his head at me

"Ok will do brother. Just let me know when you want me to go there and to see what I can do." I watch Elliot miss his

shot. I lean over the table and line up my shot.

"Sure thing." We end up playing 5 games. I won 3 games and he wins 2 games. He tells me that he has to leave

because he is going on the date with the stripper that he got a lap dance from last night. I just shake my head at him.

I can't blame him if I had my way Anastasia and I would be going out to dinner.

I decided after my brother leaves that I will go to Elena's hair saloon to talk to her. She has sent me e-mails with

pictures of subs. Don't get me wrong I need a new one but I am not looking now. Work is to busy at the moment.

Taylor pulls up to her saloon. I get out and walk in I see a blond girl standing at the counter.

"Mr. Grey how are you today." I smile back at her. She is the only reason I do this is because I found out that is into

woman and not men. She never flirts with me when I come in like the rest of the girls that work here do. When she

asks me how i am doing she means it.

"Hi Tammy I am doing fine. Could you tell me if Elena is in today?" Smiles at me then looks down at her computer.

"Well Mr. Grey you are in luck. She is back in her office. You can go back there if you want. She isn't with anyone right

now." I nod at her and start heading back to Elena's office. When I get to her office I knock on it.

"Come in." I open the door to see her sitting there. She looks up seeing it me she stands up smiling.

"Christian how are you doing dear." She walks around her desk. She gives me a hug and kissing both my cheeks.

"I am doing fine Elena. How are you doing." I ask while sitting down. She leans against her desk with her arms crossed

across her chest.

"I am doing well. Did you get my e-mail Christian?" I nod my head at her.

"Yes but I am not looking now. I need to focus on work we have a big deal closing soon. I'll let you know when its

done." She smiles and nods her head at me.

"Of course Christian. Just let me know when would be a good time."

"Will do. Is there anything that I need to know about the saloon while I am here?" She shakes her head at me.

"Nope things are going great now. Unfortunately I have to get going though. I have a meeting that I have to go to."

I stand up while nodding my head at her.

"Of course Elena. I will show myself out." I walk out the door down the hall way to the front of the store. When I get

there. I see her being walked to a chair. I can't believe it I just keep running into her.

APOV

I am finishing up with my errands when I decide I should get my haircut. I pull up to my favorite hair saloon. I walk in

and see Tammy standing at the counter. She looks up and smiles at me.

"Hey Ana. How are you today." I smile back at her.

"Hey Tammy. I am doing great. Hey I was wondering if there is any way that you can fit me in?" She looks at her

computer typing away at the keyboard. She finally looks up at me.

"We can fit you in now. Will that work for you." I smile at her.

"That would be perfect." She shows me to a chair. Tommy walks up behind me.

"Ana dear. How are you? Just a trim today?" I smile at my hairstylist.

"Hey Tommy. I am doing fine. You know I always tell you do what you like." He smiles at me through the mirror.

He is running his hands through my hair.

"True my dear. Well let's get started then." He starts cutting me hair. We talk about everything even Tammy comes

over and talks to us for a moment. 30 mins later my long hair is now cut from the lower of my back to my shoulders.

It's layered to frame my face. It looks great Tommy has never let me down when he cuts my hair.

"So Ana dear what do you think." I smile at him.

"I love it Tommy thanks." I walk up to the counter. Tammy isn't there so I stand there waiting for her. She walks

up the counter.

"Sorry about that Ana. Well your all set. Have a great day see you soon." I look at her confused.

"Wait I still need to pay." She smiles at me and shakes her head.

"It's all ready taking care of." I am still confused.

"How?" Tammy smiles at me.

"The guy that is stand outside paid for it." With that she smiles while walking away from me.

I walk out of the saloon to see none only then him. He is leaning against his black car smiling at me when I walk out.

I see that he is really looking at my neck and ears.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Making sure that you don't have ear buds in." I let out a small giggle.

"Nope. You know you didn't have to pay for my haircut." He nods his head at me.

"I know but I wanted to say sorry for this morning." I am now standing in front of him.

"Well thank you Christian." I see a small smile forming on his lip.

"You welcome." I started playing with the zipper on my coat.

"Well again but I think I am going to get going." I look up and see small sadness in his eyes.

"Do you have dinner plans?" I look at him curious.

"No." He smiles at me.

"Well you see last night. When I asked if you want to go somewhere was because I wanted to get to know you.

So I was wondering if you would care to join me for dinner." I stand there looking at him.

"Umm sure. Where at?" He leans his head to the side.

"I can pick you up." I let out a laugh at what he just said. He looks confused when I did this to him.

"Umm. No. Sorry I don't know you so you will not know where I live. I will meet you there." I see him smile

and nod at me.

"Understandable. Do you know where the Mile High Club is?" I nod my head at him.

"Yes I do." He smiles while pulling his blackberry out.

"How about 6pm." He looks up from his blackberry.

"That's fine see you in 2 hours." I start walking away from him. I can feel his eyes on me so I sway my hips

a bit more. When I get to my car I turn around and see that he is about to get into his car.

"Hey Christian." I see that he stops getting into his car.

"Yeah." I smile at him.

"My name is Anastasia but I go by Ana." I see him smile while I get into my car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

CPOV

I get into my car after I see Anastasia get into her and pull away. I don't know why but I really want to

who this girl is. At least she finally told me what her name was. Even though I know what it is but I am

not going to tell her that. I pick up my phone to call my restaurant. After talking to them for a bit I hang

up with a reservation for 6 p.m. for two. Just when I put my phone back into my pocket it rings. I look down

and see that it's Elliot. I let out a frustrated sigh when I answer it.

"Hey little bro what are you doing?" I roll my eyes.

"I am about to head home. To get ready for tonight. What do you need?" I really don't want to talk to my

brother now. I need to figure out if I want Anastasia as my sub or not. If I do I need to figure out if

she will say yes to me.

"What do you have to get ready for. Another business dinner. Is that all you do is work?" I once again.

"Elliot it's none of your business what I need to get ready for. Is there a point to this call?" I hear him sigh

on the other end of the phone.

"Yes there is. I have a date tonight. I want to take her some where nice. I call your restaurant to have them

tell me that I can't make a reservation. I was wondering if you could help me out man." I roll my while pinching

the bridge of my nose.

"Really Elliot why do you want to take her to the Mile High Club?" I hear a frustrating sigh

"Because my dear brother I want to take her somewhere nice. The Mile High Club is a nice place to go." I

close my eyes and let my head fall back. If my brother goes there he is going to see that I'll be there with

Anastasia. Maybe I can move us to a different area so that no one sees us there.

"I'll call Elliot and see what I can do." I say with a sigh.

"Thanks bro. I'll talk to you later."

"No problem. What time do you need the reservation?" I am hoping not at 6 p.m.

"I told her 5 p.m." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok I'll text you when I get of the phone." I look out the window and noticed that we are pulling into the

parking grauge.

"Ok thanks I owe you man." I chuckle.

"Yes you do. Bye Elliot." I hang up the phone. I get out of the car heading for the elevator. Once inside

I call them back. After talking the way up to my floor I have a reservation for Elliot. I shoot him

a text telling him at 5 p.m. is their reservation. I put my phone down get undressed to hop into the

shower.

APOV

I got back to my apartment took my clothes off on the way to the shower. I get done I started going

through my clothes. I let out a frustrated sigh because I couldn't find anything to wear. Just then my

phone started going off. I look at the caller I.D. to see that its Kate. I smile because I know that I can

get an outfit from her.

"Hey girl." I answer the phone.

"Anna I need your help." I laugh at her she sounds so flustered.

"Kate breath what do you need help with?" I hear her sigh.

"I have that date. I have looked through my clothes and see nothing that I can wear. ugh can I

barrow something from you." I let out a laugh

"I will help you if you help me." Starting to look through my clothes again to pick out something

that she might like to wear.

"What do you need help with?" I chuckle at her surprise in her voice.

"Well I have a date too. I have looked over my clothes and I too can't find anything to wear."

I have to pull the phone away from my ear because she starts squalling on the other end.

"With who." I am putting on my shoes. I grab 4 outfits that I think she will like.

"I'll tell you when I get to your place. I don't have a lot of time though. I need to be ready and

there by 6 p.m. So I am on my way now." I am out the door and walking down the stairs.

"Ok sweetie I'll see you soon. Bye sweetie." with that I hang up the phone. I get in my car and

start driving toward Kate's apartment.

I drive only 6 blocks normally I walk to Kate's apartment but since I have clothes I drove. I get

to her door and nock. Kate opens up the door in her silk red robe.

"You are a life saver." She grabs the clothes out of my hands. She starts walking toward her

bedroom. I laugh at her while closing the door behind her. I go to her bedroom she has the

outfits laid out on her bed trying to figure out which one to wear.

"So when do you need to be ready?" I ask while sitting on the other side of her bed.

"He is picking me up in a bit before 5 p.m." She picks up a red wrap dress. It has a low

neck line. Which shows off her breast quite well. It just falls short of her knees. She goes to her

closet and puts on silver ankle straps high heels that help show off her legs. She then goes to her

dresser grabs silver bracelets and a long silver neckless. She leaves her hair down with waves.

I look at the clock and notice that she has 30 mins left.

"So Ana lets find you an outfit." She heads over to her closet and starts going through her clothes.

She finally pulls out a dress and throws it at me. I grab it stand up to try it on. She picked out a

empire waist dress spaghetti strap. It falls right above my knees. The neck line dips low showing off some of

my cleavage but not to much. The middle going down the front of the dress is white on the sides are

black. I look up at Kate who is smiling big at me.

"That dress is to die for on you." I smile at her.

"Thanks Kate. Do you have shoes to go with it." She nods while going toward her closet again. She

handed me black wrap high heels that go half way up my calf. She sits down on the bed while I

put the shoes on.

"So Ana. Who are you going on a date with." I look over to her and smile.

"Christian asked me out tonight. I ran into him again while I was getting my hair cut." Kate

starts laughing at me.

"Well well. I thought you didn't like him?" I scrung my nose up at her.

"I never said I didn't like him. I just said he pissed me off. Oh don't tell Elliot that I am going on

this date. I don't know if its going to go good or not. Also I don't know if he wants people knowing

that we are going on a date." Kate looks at me and nods her head.

"Of course sweetie." I smile at her while standing up. I notice that she has 5 mins until Elliot

shows up.

"Well I am going home to do my make-up. You have fun tonight call me later or I'll just talk to you

tomorrow." Kate stands up and gives me a hug.

"Ok Ana. I'll talk to you later sweetie. You have fun tonight ok. I know its hard to let your guard

down with all that happen before but try." I smile at her while giving her another hug. She walks

me out the door. I go to my car and drive to my apartment.

When I get my apartment I go straight to my bathroom. I decided to do a smokey eye effect. I

have been told it brings out my blue eyes. Just when I finish up I notice that I have 20 mins to

get there. I grab my clutch and head out the door. I drive 15 mins pulling up to the club. I get

out and hand my keys to a valet. I let out a breath while getting into the elevator. Here goes

nothing I think to myself as the doors open.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

APOV

The elevator doors open I walk up to the hostess desk. It's a women in her late 20s she has

brown hair that falls past her shoulders. She is wearing a black dress that shows off her curves.

She smiles at me.

"Can I help you." She asks me. I smile at her and look past her for Christian.

"Umm I am meeting someone here." She smiles at me again.

"What is the person's name?" I smile at her again realizing that I don't know his last name.

"Umm his first name is Christian." I see her eyes get bigger. She looks me up and down.

It kind of makes me uncomfortable.

"Do you have a last name?" I shake me head no. I see a small smirk grace her lips.

"Well let me check if this is the right Christian we have here. What is your name?"

"My name is Ana." I smile bitterly at her. I see her smile her fake smile at me then walk away. I

am standing there for about a minute when I see her walking back to me. Rather quickly

I might add.

"I sorry about that Miss. Right this way." I fallow her through the restaurant. We walk to a

secluded section of the restaurant. When we get there I see him sitting at the table. When

he sees me he stands up. He is wearing a black Armani suit white shirt and a black tie.

He smiles at me while I walk toward the table. He looks mouth-watering.

"Anastasia you look beautiful." He says while pulling out my chair. I smile at him while sitting

down.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I hear him chuckle while he takes his seat.

"Thank you. Sorry that you had to wait to be seated. I talked to her about it." I looked at him

curious.

"What do you mean you talked to her about it?" I see a small smerk on his lips.

"Anastasia I own this restaurant." I look at him surprised.

"One thing its Ana my mom is the only one that calls me that. Two what do you mean you

own this restaurant?" I hear him chuckle again.

"One I like Anastasia better than Ana. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful women. Two I mean

this restaurant is mine." I feel a little out-of-place now. I am not used to someone with a lot of money

christ I dance to pay for money. I am sitting with someone who owns things.

"Oh I see so your rich I take it." I hear him laugh at this. I give him a look that says I don't like

to be laughed at. He sees this and stops laughing.

"Sorry about that. Yes Anastasia I am rich. You going to tell me that you know what I do?" Its my

turn to laugh at him.

"No Christian. I don't even know your last name." Just then are waitress came up to are table. I look

up and see her eye fucking him. I look over to see that he doesn't even look away from me. He has

humor in his eyes.

"Hi am your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink Mr. Grey." Once again she never takes her eyes

off of him at all. He never looks away from he just keeps looking at me.

"Anastasia what would you like?" I look at him and smile at him.

"Umm I would like a whiskey on the rocks please." I see the look of surprise cross Christian.

"I'll have to same." He states once again never looking at her. I see she looks disappointed while she walks

away from us.

"So whiskey?" I smile at him.

"Umm yes. Is that bad?" I blush and look down at my lap.

"Anastasia its fine really. You don't need to hide from me." My eyes shoot up look at him.

"Sometimes I have wine but I normally have something harder when I am nerves." I see him look at me

with a questioning look.

"Your nerves?" I chuckle at him

"Well yes I am. I am kind of out of my element here." I see him nod his head at me.

"Out of your element?" He looks at me curious.

"Yes normally I don't eat at a fancy restaurant. I can't afford it." I once again look down. Right then our

waitress comes with are drinks.

"Are you ready to order ?" She once again doesn't even look at me. Christian never looks up

at her.

"Are you ready Anastasia?" I look at him.

"Umm you know whats good here. Why don't you order for us." I see a small smile play on his lips.

He looks up at the waitress.

"We will have the Cheifs special for tonight." She pushes her boobs out a bit.

"Will that be all." She almost whispers to him.

"Yes thank you." with that he turns his gaze back at me. She takes that as her que to leave.

CPOV

I am looking at Anastasia she keeps looking down and hiding her face from me. I can tell she is

nerves. I am trying to come up with something that will make her relax.

"Well now you have my last name." I hear her chuckle at that.

"Why yes I do. Even though I have that it doesn't mean I know what you do." I surprised by this

to say the least. Does this girl live underneath a rock.

"Well I own a compainie GHE. Have you heard of it?" She looks at me confused again.

"I can't say that I have. I guess I will have to look that up later I guess." I chuckle at her.

"Well I guess your going to have to. So Anastasia why do you strip?" She looks at me over the

rim of her glass while she takes a drink.

"Umm well I need to earn some money. It helps me get through college. After I am done with

college I am going to quit but until then it pays for my bills." I nod my head at her.

"I see. So how does your family feel about you stripping?" With that her eyes shoot down to her

lap.

"Well my mom and I really don't get along to tell you the truth. My dad died when I was little. I

have a Step dad though. Well he is my mom's 2nd husband. The only one that really cared about

me. Well let just say I don't tell him what I do. He knows I dance other than that he doesn't know

what kind of dancing I do." I have a feeling he wouldn't be to pleased hearing that his daughter is

a stripper. I see the waitress heading to are table with our food. She puts are food down but hasn't

taking her eyes from me the whole time. She has done this every time she come to our table. Its

starting to really piss me off.

"Will that be all?" I just nod my head never taking my eyes of Anastasia.

"So I know you have a brother do you have any other siblings?" She asks me while cutting into her

King Salmon. She puts a piece into her mouth and lets the fork slide out of her mouth. I swear I feel

my dick twitch.

"Umm I have sister Mia. She is a pain in the ass. Right now is studying in Paris." She looks at me

and smiles.

"It must be nice having siblings." I think about it sometime it is but other times they are a pain in the

ass.

"Most of the time yes." I hear her chuckle.

"Can I ask you something." I look at her curious.

"Of course Anastasia." I see her fidget a bit.

"Umm why didn't you want me touching you chest or back?" I look up from my food when she asks me

this. I don't know how to answer this question really. She is looking at me her eyes of change to concern.

"If it make you uncomfortable to talk about I understand. You don't have to answer just never had a person

have a set of rules for me. I chuckle at her.

"Sorry I don't like to talk about it." She waves her hand at me.

"You don't need to explain its ok." she smiles a sweet smile at me. I relax when she says that. We

continue to talk and eat. Are plates have been cleared the waitress come to are table.

"Would you like desert Mr. Grey?" I look over at Anastasia when she asks this. Yes I would like

desert but not food.

"Anastasia would you like anything." I see her look up biting her lip.

"Don't do that." She looks at me confused.

"Do what?" She still looks confused.

"Bit your lip. I would like to do that." I see her blush when I say that to her. I hear someone clear their

throat. I look up to see the waitress is still stand there looking uncomfortable.

"No that will be all thank you." She walks away from the table. I look back at Anastasia she is still blushing.

"I would like to see you again." She looks at me shy.

"That would be nice." I smile at her.

"Ok when will work for you?" She sits there thinking.

"Umm well I work on the weekends. During the weekday is unknown sometimes. I could call you." I see

her blush again.

"That would work but you need to give me your number." I hear her chuckle. She puts her hand out toward

me.

"Why don't you give me your phone and I'll put it in your phone?" I look at her like she lost her mind. I have never

giving my phone to anyone. I hear her laugh at me rolling her eyes at me. She reaches into her clutch pulling out

her phone. She hands her phone over to me. I put my number in her phone and hand it back to her.

"Let me walk you out." I stand up and walk over to her chair pulling it out for her.

APOV

We walk through the restaurant I can feel him put his hand on my lower back. I feel a shock go through me to my

core. We get to the elevator I sideways at him and see a small smile on his lips. The doors open we walk into the

elevator. When the door closes the air become electric. I start having trouble breathing. I look up and see that he

doesn't seem bothered. If he is he isn't showing it. The door opens and the electric shock leaves the elevator. We

walk out of the elevator toward the doors. We walk out and its colder out then it was before. I wrap my arms around

myself waiting for them to bring my car around. All of sudden I feel a jacket being put over my shoulders. I look up

at him. He steps behind me he put his hands on my arms and starts rubbing them up and down my arms. I close

my eyes and lean back into his embrace. They finally bring my car around the valet gives me my keys. I turn around

and look up at Christian.

"I had a great time. Thank you." He steps forward he pushes a strain of hair behind my ear.

"Your welcome Anastasia." He steps closer to me. I lean my head up to him. He leans forward until are lips touch.

The kiss starts out soft and sweet but slowly turns into more. The hand that he had on my cheek now is in my hair

holding me into place. His other hand goes to my lower back pulling me closer to him. My hand snakes up to his

hair and pull his hair. I hear him growl into the kiss. My other hand is on his forearm that is in my hair. I feel his tongue

run across my bottom lip asking for permission. I moan opening my mouth. His tongue and mine fight for control. I

start pulling away from the kiss. I feel him nip at my bottom lip as he pulls away. We are both breathless

looking at each other.

"Goodnight Anastasia." He leans forward and gives me a quick kiss on my lips. He opens up my door for me.

"Goodnight Christian." I say while getting into my car.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Black Lace~

APOV

I am getting ready to go on stage. Kate walks in after her set on stage. She walks right over to her mirror and sits down.

She picks up her phone and smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask while looking at her.

"Well Elliot just texted me. It looks like he is coming to watch me work." I smile at my friend.

"So things are going well I see." He smile grows when I ask her that.

"Oh Ana yes. How about you and Christian?" I smile at her. It's been 2 days since our date. We have talked on the phone

and texted each. We haven't seen each other but we are working on it.

"We're good. Trying to figure out when we can get together again. So far we haven't been able to get together but soon

hopefully." I look over at Kate and see that she is smiling big at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she shakes her head.

"Its just nice to see you happy. You know since what happen to you and all." I frown at her. I know what she means.

"Thanks Kate." I go back to getting ready I am on the stage next.

CPOV

I am sitting in my study when there is a knock at my door.

"Come in." I don't look up from my computer. I hear someone enter but I still don't look at them.

"Hey bro." I look up to see Elliot standing there.

"What do you need?" I pick up my phone to see if I have a message from Anaistasa but nothing.

"Well I was thinking about going to Black Lace to see Kate and was wondering if you would like to come." I look up

at him.

"Why would I want to do that?" I hear him let out a sigh.

"Well you see. I got a message saying that you haven't been able to see Ana. Well she is working tonight. I thought

maybe you would like to surprise her." I smile at my brother.

"Well if you put it that way. Why not." I stand up and grab my jacket off the back of the chair. We take my SUV and

have Taylor drive us. Elliot and I sit talk on our way to the club. We talk about our dates we had with Ana and Kate.

He seems really happy with her. Taylor pulls the SUV up to the club and parks it. We both get out of the car and head

toward the club. I can't wait to see Anaistassa. We walk into the club looking around. Its a weekday and its still busy.

We over to the bar to a drink. We decide to sit at the bar. There is a blond girl on stage dancing around to **Fireball by**

**Pitbull**. She spins around the pole smiling and dancing at the guys throwing money at her. The song ends she grabs

the money on the stage and walks off the stage. All of a sudden we see Kate walking toward us smiling big at us.

"Hey your guys." She says smiling at us.

"Hello Kate." I say to her looking around the club.

"Hey sweetie how are you. When do you get done?" She gives him a small kiss on the cheek.

"We are done in and hour. Oh Christian she about to get on stage and then she will be walking the crowd. If you want you

can pay for a lap dance. That means right after she gets off the stage then she will go right a room where you will be

waiting." She gives me a sly smile. I smirk at her and nod my head. She waves over a bouncer.

"Hey Jose. He wants to by a lap dance with Anaistasa." Jose looks me up and down. I hand him $1,000 with smile.

"Ok I will let them know." He turns away walking into the back. Just then **S&M by Rihanna **starts to play. Anaistasa

steps out on the stage in black leather. I dick twitches at the sight of her on the stage. She walks up to the pole and starts

dancing. She climbs to the top and starts spinning around it all the way to the floor. When she get to the floor. She starts

crawling over to a guy that holds up some money. She grabs his head and pushes his head into her boobs. When she is done

she pushes him back into the chair smiling at him. She stands up and starts dancing around the stage. Sliding up and down

the a few times. Every once in awhile she would pay attention to a a guy doing something but then putting him in his place.

The Anaistasa on stage is totally different then the girl that was on our date. Both are turn me on. One guy tries to grab

her. She grabs his arm and puts her heel of her leather knee high boot in his chest and pushes him into his chair. When

he is sitting she shakes her finger back and forth telling him no. The guy hold up his hands indeaft and laughs at her.

Holy hell I am hard as a rock now. Her song comes to an end she grabs her money and walks off the stage. I don't if

I like her doing this job. I don't another guy grabbing and rubbing whats mine. We are going to have talk about this but

right now I am going to get my lap dance. Jose walks up to me to show me the room that I need to be.

"Does she have a lap dance after this?" He shakes his head at me.

"So far just you." I smile at him.

"How long does she have in her shift?" He looks at me courious.

"Under an hour." I hand him another $1,000.

"This should cover it." Jose looks at me surprised.

"This is more then enought sir." I smile and walk into the room. I sit on the chair that is in the middle of the floor.

APOV

I walk into the dressing room. I notice Kate wasn't on the floor or back here maybe she has a lap dance. Just then

Jose walks into the dressing room.

"Hey Jose." He smiles at me.

"Hey Anna. You have a lap dance waiting for you. He has paid for the rest of your shift. So you have very long lap

dance actually." I let out a sigh and roll my eyes. I hate it when guys do this. There is only so much that you can do

with a lap dance.

"Ok what room?" I start changing my outfit.

"He is in room number 4." I nod my head. I finish changing into an new outfit. I am wearing blue lace bra and underwear.

A blue gate blet on holding up my nude stockings. I put my blue 6 inch heals I let out a sigh while walking out of the

dressing room. I walk up to door number 4 and see Jose standing there.

"If you need anything you know what to do." I smile and nod at him.

"Thanks Jose." I open the door and walk in. I shut the door I look up when I hear a sharp intake of breath. I know who

it is. There sits Christian in the middle of the room. I see a him looking me up and dow with his now very dark gery eyes.

I smirk at him I walk past him. Right when I get right next to him he grabs my arm. I smile when I stop.

"Oh no Sir. There will be no touching." I pull his hand off me and put it by him. When his arm is by his side I walk toward

the sterio. I put on a song that I think will work for this. I press play and the song **Crazy in Love by Sofia Karlberg. **

Starts playing through the room. I slowly walk over to him. I don't walk up to him I slowly walk around him running my

finger along his shoulders down his one arm. Right when the chores starts going I slowly slide my backside down the

front of him. I hear the creak of his chair from him gripping the chair. My head is laying on his shoulder while my hands

are on his thighs while I rub my ass on his erection he has. I slowly turn around and stradle him. My boobs are right at his

face I slowly lower myself down his body until I am sitting on him. I make sure not to touch his back or chest. When my

face is right by his I hear that he is breathing hard. I run my hands down his arms while I grind into him with my hips. I feel

his muscles bunch under my touch. I can feel my control slipping again with him. Just then I feel his hands on my calfs

they are on my knees when I stop him. I bring my mouth to his ear.

"No if you don't stop touching me. I think I might have to tie you up." I hear a sharp intake of breath when I say that.

I nip his ear when I do that I feel his hip jerk up into my core. I let out a moan into his ear. Just then the song changes to

the song I danced to the first time I gave him. **Closer by NIN.** I hear him chuckle at this. I slowly stand up making sure my

boobs brush his face. I turn around and straddle his legs and once again slowly slide down his front with my backside. I slide

all the way to the floor. I turn around I grab his legs spreading them apart. I kneel infront of him I slide my hand up his thighs.

My hands go up his stomach but stop at his chest. I reach for his arms and slid them up the rest of his body to his neck. I slowly

pull my rest of my body up his bitting here and there on my way up. I see his head fall back and hear a small growl leave his

mouth. I smile at this I know that I am playing with him but hey he paid for it. When I am stradling him again. I look him in the

eye I slowly grind into him while bitting my lip.

"Fuck it." I hear him growl. I feel his hand grab the back of my neck and slam my lips into his. My hands go into his hair while I

feel his hands slid down my backside to my ass. He grabs my ass and pushes himself into me more. My head falls back

when he does this. He takes this time at kissing and licking my neck. My hips start moving fast on him. I can feel an orgasm

build. All my thoughts are gone all I can think about is him. I feel him gripping my hips tight while digging his erection into

my core. He grabs my neck and brings my ear to his mouth.

"Let go Anaistasa." Thats my undoing. I moan his name while my head falls back. I feel him jerk one more time and I hear

grunt and go tense. I notice that once again **Crazy in love** is playing. I lay my head is laying on his head. Holy hell what

the fuck was that. I hear him breathing hard too. He is running his hand up and down my back.

"Anaistasa. We need to talk." I bring my head up to him and nod.

"That would be a good idea." I stand up off him. I see that where I was sitting has a little wet spot there.

"Go get change I'll wait for you buy the SUV out front." Christian stands up kisses my temple and walks out. I stand there

looking at the door. I can't bleive that I just had my fist orgasm at the place I work.


End file.
